Episode 4271 (29th January 2006)
Plot Betty voices her concerns about Terence, who approaches a nervous Steph in the shop and Steph is shocked when a smiling Terence whispers a threat to her. Viv clocks the tension and later makes a remark to Alan about why Steph and Terence don't get on. Alan questions Viv's comments with Terence who sees an opportunity to cause friction for Betty and so gives the impression that it's Betty that can't be trusted to keep quiet, not Steph. Meanwhile, Adam tries to comfort Steph when he notices her withdrawn mood but Steph is resigned to the fact that her brother is going nowhere. When Alan confronts Betty about her behaviour towards Terence - unable to lie, Betty states there may be something to Steph's claims. Outraged at Betty's disloyalty, Alan turns on her and states that the sooner he and Terence move out, the better. Love on a shoestring doesn't go smoothly for Simon and Nicola. Simon is unimpressed when Louise innocently lets slip that Nicola gave Lesley £20 cash yesterday to make herself scarce. Back home, Nicola is cooking Sunday dinner for Simon when he arrives home and confronts her about the money. They row and Simon accuses Nicola of having no idea how to save money before storming out. Lesley is worried to see Nicola upset. Nicola admits that for her, fun is going for meals, shopping and posh weekends away, not cheap nights in. Consolatory, Lesley insists that Nicola's made so much effort and urges her not to give up now. Nicola's grateful but admits she's finding it tricky. Lesley comforts Nicola but, knowing Simon is testing her by keeping back the money, feels awkward. Chas agrees to let Aaron come and stay. Carl, Chas, Thomas and Anya are eating breakfast. Carl mentions to Chas that he promised Tom he would take the kids over later. Chas is mildly alarmed but Carl assures her it'll be fine. They call into the Woolpack for lunch but Chas is on eggshells in Tom's company. Thomas and Anya tell Tom how Chas lets them ride on her wheelchair. Chas worries that Tom will think she is a bad influence on his grandchildren but she is surprised when Tom seems impressed. Later Tom wonders how Colleen has taken the news that Chas is back on the scene. Carl admits he hasn't mentioned it yet and Tom promises to smooth things over for him. Carl's pleased that his dad seems to be accepting Chas into the family. After a successful day Chas despairs to Carl that despite being great with other people's kids, her own son still hates her. Carl suggests that Aaron come to stay, reasoning that she's got to keep trying otherwise she runs the risk of becoming more estranged from him. Cast Regular cast *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Dr Adam Forsythe - Richard Shelton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Terence Turner - Nick Brimble *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Lesley Meredith - Sherrie Hewson Guest cast *Anya King - Ceryen Dean *Thomas King - Jack Ferguson Locations *The Grange B&B - Steph's room, upstairs hallway, guest lounge, dining area and front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office/Café Hope - Café, shop floor and shop exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Cemetery *The Woolpack - Bar *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,950,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes